Coincedence
by Team Dragon Star
Summary: It's an interesting day for young Chi-Chi indeed... Alternative Universe. ONE-SHOT.


**Coincidence**

~ by Meiyo Motou

* * *

A young blonde girl ran, laughing happily as she mockingly stuck her tongue out at the two other kids behind her. Her name was 18 and she was the daughter of an experiment.

"Slow down, 18!" her brother yelled, and unlike his sister he had dark hair. 18 smirked and kept running down the sidewalk. The boy looked at his companion, a girl with black-raven hair and ebony eyes. There was a mischievous glint in them as she smiled, knowing inwardly that she could most certainly run faster than the other two.

"17, there is no need to be hurrying, we still have some time before school starts," the raven-haired girl said calmly as she continued to walk beside him. 17 only rolled his aquamarine eyes, he wasn't very pleased with her right now; you wouldn't be either if someone had sprayed you with a water gun before school.

"Three minutes! Yeah, Chi-Chi, it's enough time to run a ten-minute run!" He exclaimed sarcastically.

"Yeah!" Chi-Chi affirmed with equal enthusiasm. 17 sighed, exasperated. Chi-Chi paused for a moment before jetting off to run faster, leaving 17 in her wake.

"Hey! Wait!" he yelled. Chi-Chi then ran past 18, who looked at her, perplexed, before following suit and accompanying 17 in the chase.

"Wait Chi! I'm sorry I didn't wait!" 18 yelled, running after her.

* * *

"Any explanation of why you are late?" The teacher scowled at the blonde first and then at the dark-haired boy as they both shook their heads.

"Very well then. Detention for both of you. Don't be late or the time will double!" Chi-Chi only looked on at her two friends as they made their way to the back of the class.

'Oh well, I hope they aren't angry at me,' she thought and as if on cue, they both glared at her before sitting at their respective desks. Glumly, Chi-Chi opened her textbook and started on her silent work.

'Go figure Chi-Chi, you did leave them.' she thought as she scanned the pages, not really reading the words.

* * *

"So, any reason why am I getting old all of a sudden?" Chi-Chi's mother, the Queen of her territory, asked as she uncomfortably shifted her body.

She was currently at Baba's place, in a small chamber to be exact. She sat on the floor, and was being examined by Baba, whose hands now brushed across her crystal ball as she eyed it carefully.

"Maybe because of that trade for saving the princess' life. I say you have some ten months left... Yes, I am pretty sure you have that or less, according to these visions,"

"Ten months! What am I going to do? I can't just leave my daughter!"

"Relax. Remember she'll be with her father when that happens. She will be under a great caring hand. She is very smart for her age and will understand," said Baba reassuringly.

"Great! What about my husband?"

"You still have time to explain the situation to him." she smiled and calmly walked over to the Queen, laying a palm on her shoulder.

"Okay. So I guess I will have to explain it to him then," Baba looked on sadly and nodded her head.

"I wish you luck. He may understand the consequences after all."

* * *

After class, 17 and 18 grouped together in the corridor, waiting for their guilty friend to exit the room. "What was that about?" 17 asked Chi-Chi.

"I didn't know you would get detention-"

"That was bad! Uncle Gero is going to be angry at us!" 18 added.

"I'm sorry, I d-"

"Seriously! We can both-"

"Why do you keep on interrupting me!" Chi-Chi screamed and crossed her arms. The two siblings shuddered in fear. This girl's temper was a big one. A little tick and she exploded.

"We-"

"'We' nothing. I was about to apologize, something I wouldn't do to anyone, and you kept interrupting me!" she exclaimed, trying to control her volume level.

"But-"

"No but's! I will eat alone today. Any peep from either of you and I will blast you both to the next dimension. Understood?" the two nodded reluctantly.

Chi-Chi smiled satisfied and walked upstairs with her lunch, humming merrily as if nothing had happened. 17 and 18 only shared a nervous glance and slowly made their way to the cafeteria. Meanwhile, their now rather moody friend was eating her lunch on the roof, hoping to find some peace.

"Who do they think they are, trying to argue with me?" she murmured as she opened a bottle of soda and placed it near her.

"They should show a little more respect..." she said, grabbing her sandwich and chewing on it slowly. She didn't want to choke like last time. With each bite she took she just had to admire the scenery, everything was typical. The weather was good, the cars were going faster than the speed limit, there were children scattered all over the city; some crying because their ice-cream slipped through their hands and onto the concrete and others with dirty clothing lining up in front of a factory for car-making...Wait! What? Chi-Chi curiously glanced at the line. It was crazy, insane almost! How can kids be allowed out of school? And why were they lining up outside a factory?

Chi-Chi read the sign. 'Payments Due'

"Huh? The only way they could be lined up for that is..." the realization dawning on her, "...that they actually, work there..."

She kept looking on, her brows knitted in thought. The kids all looked like they had nowhere else to go. She saw the fear in their eyes and her face of curiosity soon turned into one of sadness.

"Wow," was the only thing she could say. Her head rested on the hard metal, whilst she continued to watch them intently. Suddenly, one little toddler was roughly grabbed by a tall burly man as he shouted at the young boy before violently shaking him. The little one was so startled that his eyes only widened in fear and he ducked his head quickly.

Chi-Chi growled and placed a foot on the side of the roof. She was going to help him and teach that guy just who he was messing with!

"Hey! You leave him alone!" a strong voice yelled.

Chi Chi almost fell over from surprise as she readjusted her position and watched. A young black haired boy wearing the same dirty, worn clothing as the other children sternly glared at the man. The boy, unlike the others, seemed to have an aura of strength instead of the fear that lingered around the other children. Chi-Chi stayed in her place, curious to see what would happen next now that this mysterious boy has spoken up.

"Little bug!" the man exclaimed and threw the smaller child from his hold.

He then proceeded to charge the black-haired boy, who jumped high into the air and planted a boot in the man's face, sending him flying. Chi-Chi and all the other children stood there, stunned. Neither of them had seen a boy with such power. A single whistle broke the silence, as if to call someone.

The man stood up and growled, then charged at the boy again. The boy attempted to jump up high again to dodge, but was held in place by the man's acquaintances. The boy struggled until a hard punch landed on his face. Many attacks followed after that, repeatedly hammering his body until he was soaked in his own blood. Chi-Chi stood there, frozen, shocked at what she was seeing. He refused to cry out or shout in pain. He wouldn't. Not like last time. Instead he continued to stand strong in mind, even if he couldn't physically.

Chi-Chi growled angrily. How dare they? She placed her feet on the side of the roof and jumped down causing her feet to hit the floor with a hard thud attracting the abusive men's attention. She shook her head to clear the dizziness and glared.

"Leave him alone, you bullies!" She yelled, completely livid. The men smirked at the young girl standing before them.

"Look, a little high class lady. Shouldn't you be in school?" A man said mockingly.

"Shouldn't you be in the garbage can? Scum!" She yelled back as she ran towards them.

Her leg came into contact with one of their faces while her little but hard hand punched somebody else. Everything became a blur for the seven men as they found themselves flat on their backs and in a lot of pain. Chi-Chi had never felt such power run through her veins. The adrenaline only fueling her instinct to fight, pushing her to do more damage. Her feet moved at an inhuman speed as she kicked every man away from the boy. The other kids marveled at her strength, her speed, her courage. When she punched the last conscious man, she looked at herself surprised.

"What did I do?" She asked herself aloud, as she placed her hand into her bag and grabbed a senzu bean. Without another thought she bent down beside the injured boy and gently placed the bean in his mouth.

"Eat it," she demanded in a commanding but soft voice.

He chewed it with the last of his strength and slowly, he felt his eyesight clear. He felt his muscles tightening, bulging, and his wounds closing. Everything had healed. He sat up from the concrete and examined at Chi-Chi curiously.

"Who are-?" His question interrupted by a worker from the factory yelling.

"Get him!"

Without turning around Chi-Chi quickly pulled the rather confused boy away and ran as fast as she could while the other children also scattered in random directions. He stared at her, completely bewildered by the time they stopped. She honestly ran faster than anyone he'd ever met.

"Thank you." He murmured. She nodded and politely enquired.

"Excuse me, but may I know your name?"

"...what's yours?"

"Chi-Chi, it is a pleasure to meet you!" She shook his hand and stared at her watch.

It was two hours after dismissal! She had practically escaped! Like a delinquent.

"What am I going to do? I skipped class! I skipped!" she yelled rather quickly, looking really nervous.

"Why? Why?" she asked herself dramatically.

His sweat-dropped as she ran in circles like a maniac yelling repeatedly.

"Why? Why? Why?"

"Okay!" he couldn't help but yell at her. She stopped pacing and only laughed and nodded.

His sweat-dropped for the second time that day. She was really losing her brain if she was laughing.

"Well, thanks!" he said, not really knowing what else to say, "I must be leaving."

Her cheery grin turned into a disappointed frown.

"You are not going back there, are you?"

"I won't. I have to live in the streets, I guess." He said naively, as if it were no problem, and turned around to leave.

"Wait!" She tried grabbing his hand but all she was left was with his after-image. She gasped as she brought her hand back.

"How can he run so fast?"

She looked forward and saw the boy smiling at her. He waved and jumped on…a cloud?

"Thank you Chi-Chi! I'm Goku by the way! Later!"

Chi-Chi was barely able to hear what Goku said after that. However, the name 'Goku' stayed in her mind.

'_So, Goku…what a strange name._' She thought to herself as she picked up her backpack and walked down the street to her home.

Home!

She was going to be in so much trouble!

* * *

_**review please**_


End file.
